OVS3E8 Rules of Engagement
Plot A jewelry store blows up and Fistina emerges with stolen merchandise. Suddenly, XLR8 runs past her and takes it. He runs away, but she shoots a fist after him. XLR8 dodges it and runs away in the other direction. Fistina recovers the fist and attacks XLR8. XLR8 traps her in a vortex, but as she does not need to breathe, it is ineffective. However, the spinnin knocks off her head. Rook arrives in his truck and grabs the head. Fistina's body stumbles over and steps on XLR8's tail. Rook shoots a net at it, knocking it onto XLR8. This impresses Fistina. XLR8 turns into Ben and struggles free. Fistina expresses affection towards Rook as Ben sees Julie on a nearby TV. Confused as to why she didn't call him, Ben has Rook stop by her on the way to arresting Fistina. Julie is practicing tennis while a French man photographs her when the Proto-TRUK flies in. Ben jumps out and gets hit with a ball. Ben asks why she didn't call, and she says she's been busy. Ben asks who the French man is, and Julie introduces him as Herve, her boyfriend. Ben is very angry and confused. Julie says that he is the one who broke them up. Ben, confused, remembers the last time they spoke and realizes that he accidentally broke up with her while playing a video game. Julie and Herve leave, not interested in talking anymore. Ben turns into Bloxx and stops them. Bloxx promises to always put her first and to change. Just then, Ester arrives as Bloxx turns into Ben. She says that the Kraaho hot spot is under attack. Ben agrees to help. Ester grabs Julie and Herve, believing them to be Gwen and Kevin. She brings them onto the Proto-TRUK anyway upon realizing her mistake, and it blasts off. In the TRUK, Ben introduces Julie and Ester, while Fistina continues to flirt with Rook, who rebuffs her advances. At the hot spot, Princess Looma is attacking the Kraaho. Looma is very excited to see Ben, but continues her attack. Rook explains Ben's engagement to Julie and Ester. Ben turns into Armodrillo and creates a fissure at Looma. She knocks it back and Ester attacks her. When Looma hears that Ester is the leader of the tribe, she gets excited, but is then attacked by Armodrillo. She tosses Armodrillo away. Ester leaps at Looma, but Looma whips her away, tying her arms together and knocking her into Julie. Armodrillo turns into Ben and runs to Julie. Looma explains that she is planning for their wedding by gathering something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue. She sees Rook and declares him something blue. Fistina sees her advancing on Rook and breaks out of the Proto-TRUK, destroying it. Fistina attacks Looma, who takes one of her fists as something severed. Ben turns into Humungousaur and attacks Looma. Looma throws Humungousaur into a wall, stuffs Rook, Julie, Ester, Herve, and Fistina's fist into a sack, and leaves in her ship. Humungousaur dislodges his head from the wall and turns into Ben. Fistina begs Ben to get Rook back, so Ben transforms into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg rebuilds the Proto-TRUK into a motorcycle, the Tenn-Speed Cycle, and turns into Ben. Ben and Fistina board the cycle and ride it through the city, with Fistina tracking Looma through her lost fist. In Fistina's sack, Julie defends Ben from Herve. Looma arrives at Ben's house and rings his doorbell. She introduces herself to Ben's mom, presenting her with the sack. Rook slices open the sack, freeing everyone inside. Looma pursues them with a hammer. Rook and Ester fight back, but are no match for her. While they fight, Julie and Sandra catch up. Looma hears Sandra say that Julie is Ben's girlfriend and declares her her rival. Ben and Fistina arrive on the Tenn-Speed. Looma tells Ben to go away, throwing Herve at him. Ben turns into Ball Weevil and wraps Looma in goo. Ball Weevil tells Sandra to go inside and yells at Looma, telling her that her ritual is over. She breaks out of the goo, stuffs Ball Weevil in a ball, and sticks him to the wall of his house. Fistina charges Looma, but she knocks her onto Rook and Ester. Julie whistles and Ship emerges from her bag, merging with her to form a suit of armor. Julie and Looma fight while Rook and Ester try to free Ball Weevil. Herve photographs the battle. Looma gains the upper hand, defeating Julie and causing Ship to lose power and dissolve. Looma attempts to kill Julie, but Ester hands her her racket. Rook throws Ball Weevil, still in the ball of goo, and Julie hits him at Looma, detonating the goo and sending Looma flying across the street. Ball Weevil turns into Ben, who faints. Later, Looma, defeated, embraces Ben, gives up her claim to him, and leaves, threatening to crush Julie's skull on her way out. Ben asks if Julie wants to get a smoothie, but she refuses. Ben accepts that their relationship is over, and they agree to be friends. Julie leaves with Herve, and Ben with Ester to clean up the hot spot. Rook arrests Fistina. Impact *Herve is introduced *Julie, Ship,and Sandra are introduced in Omniverse *It is revealed that Ben and Julie are broken up *The Tenn-Speed Cycle is created Characters Characters *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Herve *UAF Ben *Ester *Kraaho *Sandra Tennyson *Ship Villains *Fistina *Princess Looma Aliens *XLR8 *Bloxx *Armodrillo *Humungousaur *Jury Rigg *Ball Weevil Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes